2021 Coca-Cola NASCAR Cup Series
The 2021 Coca-Cola NASCAR Cup Series will be the 73rd season for NASCAR professional stock car racing in the United States and the 49th season for the modern era Cup Series. The season will begin at Daytona International Speedway with the Advanced Auto Parts Clash, the Gander RV Duel qualifying races and the 63rd running of the Daytona 500. The regular season will end with the Coke Zero Sugar 400 at Daytona on August 27. The NASCAR playoffs will end with the race at Texas Motor Speedway on November 7. It will also mark the debut of the Gen-7 car, Ford Performance global director Mark Rushbrook says that he wants the next generation of NASCAR stock cars to be more ‘technically relevant’, with steering and suspension systems. And he wants hybrid power to be on the cars when the package makes its debut in 2021. Previous: 2020 Next: 2022 Champions Contents: Show Teams and Drivers Teams Drivers Crew Chiefs Manufactures Schedule February 7-Advance Auto Parts Clash @ Daytona International Speedway, Daytona Beach, Florida NASCAR on FS1 Time Start: TBD February 11-Gander RV Duel @ Daytona International Speedway, Daytona Beach, Florida NASCAR on FS1 Time Start: TBD February 14-Daytona 500 @ Daytona International Speedway, Daytona Beach, Florida NASCAR on Fox Time Start: TBD (Race 1) February 21-Pennzoil 400 @ Las Vegas Motor Speedway, Las Vegas, Nevada NASCAR on Fox Time Start: TBD (Race 2) February 28-Auto Club 400 @ Auto Club Speedway, Fontana, California NASCAR on Fox Time Start: TBD (Race 3) March 7-FanShield 500 @ ISM Raceway, Avondale, Arizona NASCAR on Fox Time Start: TBD (Race 4) March 14-O'Reilly Auto Parts 500 @ Texas Motor Speedway, Fort Worth. Texas NASCAR on Fox Time Start: TBD (Race 5) March 21-Dixie Southern Vodka 400 @ Homestead-Miami Speedway, Homestead, Florida NASCAR on Fox Time Start: TBD (Race 6) March 28-Folds of Honor QuikTrip 500 @ Atlanta Motor Speedway, Hampton, Georgia NASCAR on Fox Time Start: TBD (Race 7) April 11-NASCAR Hall of Fame 400 @ North Wilkesboro Speedway, North Wilkesboro, North Carolina NASCAR on FS1 Time Start: TBD (Race 8) April 18-Toyota Owners 400 @ Richmond Raceway, Richmond, Virginia NASCAR on FS1 Time Start: TBD (Race 9) April 25-GEICO 500 @ Talladega Superspeedway, Lincoln, Alabama NASCAR on Fox Time Start: TBD (Race 10) May 1-Drydene 400 @ Dover International Speedway, Dover, Delaware NASCAR on Fox Time Start: TBD (Race 11) May 2-Drydene 400 @ Dover International Speedway, Dover, Delaware NASCAR on Fox Time Start: TBD (Race 12) May 8-ValleyStar CreditUnion 500 @ Martinsville Speedway, Ridgeway, Virginia NASCAR on FS1 Time Start: TBD (Race 13) May 16-Digital Ally 400 @ Kansas Speedway, Kansas City, Kansas NASCAR on FS1 Time Start: TBD (Race 14) May 21-NASCAR Open @ Charlotte Motor Speedway(Roval), Concord, North Carolina NASCAR on FS1 Time Start: TBD May 21-NASCAR All-Star Race @ Charlotte Motor Speedway(Roval), Concord, North Carolina NASCAR on FS1 Time Start: TBD May 30-Coca-Cola 600 @ Charlotte Motor Speedway, Concord, North Carolina NASCAR on Fox Time Start: TBD (Race 15) June 6-Coke Zero Sugar 500 @ World Wide Technology Raceway at Gateway, Madison, Illinois NASCAR on Fox Time Start: TBD (Race 16) June 13-Toyota/Save Mart 350 @ Sonoma Raceway, Sonoma, California NASCAR on FS1 Time Start: TBD (Race 17) June 20-Camping World 400 @ Chicagoland Speedway, Jolliet, Illinois NASCAR on NBCSN Time Start: TBD (Race 18) June 27-Casey’s General Stores 400 Drive For Autism @ Iowa Speedway, Newton, Iowa NASCAR on NBCSN Time Start: TBD (Race 19) July 4-Big Machine Vodka 400 at the Brickyard @ Indianapolis Motor Speedway, Speedway, Indiana NASCAR on NBCSN Time Start: TBD (Race 20) July 10-Quaker State 400 @ Kentucky Speedway, Sparta, Kentucky NASCAR on NBC Time Start: TBD (Race 21) July 18-Foxwoods Resort Casino 301 @ New Hampshire Motor Speedway, Loudon, New Hampshire NASCAR on NBCSN Time Start: TBD (Race 22) August 1-Gander RV 400 @ Pocono Raceway, Long Pond, Pennsylvania NASCAR on NBCSN Time Start: TBD (Race 23) August 8-FireKeepers Casino 400 Presented By Consumers Energy @ Michigan International Speedway, Brooklyn, Michigan NASCAR on NBCSN Time Start: TBD (Race 24) August 15-Go Bowling at The Glen @ Watkins Glen International, Watkins Glen, New York NASCAR on NBCSN Time Start: TBD (Race 25) August 27-Coke Zero Sugar 400 @ Daytona International Speedway, Daytona Beach, Florida NASCAR on NBC Time Start: TBD (Race 26) Coca-Cola NASCAR Cup Series Playoffs-Round of 16 September 5-Bojangles' Southern 500 @ Darlington Raceway, Darlington, South Carolina NASCAR on NBC Time Start: TBD (Race 27) September 11-Federated Auto Parts 400 @ Richmond Raceway, Richmond, Virginia NASCAR on NBCSN Time Start: TBD (Race 28) September 18-Bass Pro Shops Night Race @ Bristol Motor Speedway, Bristol, Tennessee NASCAR on NBCSN Time Start: TBD (Race 29) Coca-Cola NASCAR Cup Series Playoffs-Round of 12 September 26-South Point 400 @ Las Vegas Motor Speedway, Las Vegas, Nevada NASCAR on NBCSN Time Start: TBD (Race 30) October 3-1000Bulbs.com 500 @ Talladega Superspeedway, Lincoln, Alabama NASCAR on NBCSN Time Start: TBD (Race 31) October 10-Hollywood Casino 400 @ Kansas Speedway, Kansas City, Kansas NASCAR on NBCSN Time Start: TBD (Race 32) Coca-Cola NASCAR Cup Series Playoffs-Round of 8 October 17-Bank of America Roval 400 @ Charlotte Motor Speedway(Roval), Concord, North Carolina NASCAR on NBC Time Start: TBD (Race 33) October 24-First Data 500 @ Martinsville Speedway, Ridgeway, Virginia NASCAR on NBCSN Time Start: TBD (Race 34) October 31-Bluegreen Vacations 500 @ ISM Raceway, Avondale, Arizona NASCAR on NBCSN Time Start: TBD (Race 35) Coca-Cola NASCAR Cup Series Playoffs-Round of 4 November 7-AAA Texas 500 @ Texas Motor Speedway, Fort Worth, Texas NASCAR on NBCSN Time Start: TBD (Race 36) See Also 2021 NASCAR Xfinity Series 2021 NASCAR Gander Outdoors Truck Series References